To This Day
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: Short Story. What would happen if the second generation of the Kings of Atlantis, Atlantis Series surfaced and find the Twilight cast right at their war? Mix of several vampire books involved. Aro's Big Finish.
1. The Day Facing

_I don't own any of this except, Ladon, Ella, Gideon, Liam, and Kara (the second generation- prince's and princesses._

**~Chapter 1~ **

**The Day Facing**

Sun light streamed in through the crack of the window curtains. The red velvet reminded him of the red velvet cake and he chuckled at his very odd mind. He blinked and ran his hand down his face before actually getting out of bed and got dressed, skipping his shower he brushed teeth combed his bed-head hair, which looks like a dirty mop- literally, with his dark brown hair.

Then silent at he made his way downstairs, Nikolas Ravena finds his brother, Christopher and the Cullen's outside. Tomorrow is their big day but right now is just a day filled with fear, nerves, and anxious feelings. The Volturi would arrive in less in twenty four hours and Nikolas felt his gut quench when he realized what was coming… so quickly. Because tomorrow they could all either be dead or live and survive to tell the tale to people back home. Christopher had kept Sara home, Aubrey had kept Jessica home as well; Angel and Spike kept Connor and others at home. Unfortunately, Aubrey and Angel had been disagreeing about how they should handle things but Carlisle has managed to get them to agree on one thing: Don't Die tomorrow.

Nik went down into the kitchen to find Esme and Bella, with Nessie on her lap, Jacob Black, the werewolf was standing, his nose wrinkled from all the vampire smells. Esme greeted him kindly, "Hello Nikolas."

"Morning Esme. Bell, Ness, Pooch," he chuckles and Jacob glared at him.

"If I could, I'd bite you."

"Not if I bite you first," Nik smiled and flashed his own teeth. Nessie did the same thing, Nik laughed and ruffled her bronze hair. "I like you," he decided and Bella looked at him. "Come on brat, we should go blow off the time."

"Really," she asked and slid down before Bella could object but knew that both of them would beg anyway. Nikolas was normally an uncaring S-O-B, but when around a real vampire kid, he straightened up and Aubrey and Christopher could only frown and Jacob hated it. Bella looked back at Jacob and he went to stand beside her. Because he's a werewolf and normally in his wolf state he wears only torn jeans and not even shoes anymore. For his birthday, Bella was going to get him new clothes, she'd decided- Alice might come if Bella begged.

Nikolas yawned and led Nessie outside where several other vampires had themselves set up around tents and even campers. Angel and Aubrey were sitting, not talking, but at least they weren't fighting each other. Spike waved and Nessie waved back. She looked over as soon as she saw the eyes of the werewolves in their wolf state, coming out of the forest. The other vampires turned around as well- Jake and Bella came outside together.

Nik stood with Renesmee standing in front of him and his hands on her shoulders. Her curly hair waved in the slight wind and they watched as Jacob, suddenly accompanied by Edward Cullen, Ness's dad, went over to speak with them.

The Irish, Amazon, and Romanian Coven were gathered together in one large huddle and Nikolas knew they were praying to their gods and goddesses for strength and accuracy for tomorrow if in case they had to fight the Volturi. Maggie hurried over to them; Maggie is red hair and freckles, childlike herself and enjoys Nessie's company a lot. She stood with them and watched the others pray for a moment.

Nik leaned down to whisper between then, "Ladies, stay here or go over to Angel and Aubrey. Alright?" Nessie nodded and he hurried over to the others.

"…So soon?" Edward whispered. Alice and Jasper came over as well, Carlisle leading them with Esme beside her husband and Rose and Emmett holding hands. "Are you sure Sam?"

Sam sat on his rear and nodded. Nikolas saw Angel stand and come over. The Volturi didn't know about Connor, Angel's own biological son, because the boy had been kidnapped and raised in a demonic dimension. Angel planned on keeping it that way. Nik stepped aside to let Angel take his place beside Carlisle, "What's going on Carlisle?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He admitted, "Edward?"

Edward ran his hand over the back of his neck, "Sam and the pack think that they're here. Now," he said and Nikolas looked up at Angel and then he and Jacob both looked back at Renesmee Cullen. Was she ready to either end or begin her life? The Volturi was on their way, Nikolas was damn sure, she wasn't but now it didn't matter because now it was time to fight for her life, even if she was ready or not and Nikolas, along with everyone, wouldn't mind seeing the real good guys win for once and see Jane and Alec's faces when they lose.


	2. The Day is the Same

**~Chapter 2~ **

**The Day is the Same**

Angel and Aubrey stood and Nikolas saw them begin to come over to join them. Carlisle asked Sam if he was sure. Edward spoke for the alpha, "No, but there has been scents of a vampire lurking in the area and-," he stopped and stared at Sam. His voice changed to become a little rougher and Bella sought his hand instantly. "Are you sure? Sam thinks there is a werewolf from another pack as well as a vampire from another coven… maybe another witness or something. A messenger from the Volturi?" Carlisle rubbed his chin nervously and glanced at Angel.

"Should we send someone to check-." Nik raised his hand, "Not yet Nik, it might be a trick. Aro is aware of the werewolves on our side- it could be a trap to lessen our chances if there is a fight-outcome." Nik lowered his hand but said he'd do it anyway.

Angel nodded, "Thanks Nikolas but for now stay put." Nik nodded. He wasn't young, but he wasn't stupid and although Chris is the oldest, Nik is his protector and Sara would kill him if Chris died by the hands of the Volturi or even Jane or Alec, the witch twins as the Romanian Coven, Stephen and Vladimir, of the witnesses call them. "I agree, it could be a trap but," he leveled off and glanced at Nik. "Maybe we could send someone willing to go fight if the occasion calls for it."

Carlisle looked at Sam, Sam guessed what he wanted and Edward spoke for him again. "Sam says that he'd send whoever wanted to go, would be allowed to go check it out, but he won't force them."

"I agree," Carlisle said and looked at Esme. "If someone wants to go check it out, they can. Nik, go find someone else to go with you."

Nikolas smiled and Aubrey followed him. They part of the Concord Coven, in Concord MA, they stick together, but Nik told Chris to stay there at the house and to help the puppies keep the kid safe. Christopher frowned, "I'm you're brother and your twin, you can't expect me to let you floundering around-."

"Bro," Nikolas laughed. "Just stay here, please. Hey Vladimir, Stephen!" He called and they looked up at him, "Wanna come see if there's a trap with us."

Liam, from the Irish coven, both Romanians, and Aubrey and Nik went together to go check out the scent with Paul and Jared, the werewolves volunteering to go. Several others were willing to go, but Sam refused to let them since they were young and he refused to allow them to get too involved right now.

Aubrey took Stephen and a wolf with him and Nik grabbed Jared, Liam, and Vladimir and they did this to widen their search and to keep in contact with the other group through the wolves since Aubrey and Nik could also read minds. "Anything?" Nik whispered and Jared suddenly crouched. There was a howl from off in the distance and Nik knew it was Aubrey's group. The thick trees and the sun was blinding… why did it have to be so damn sunny? Nik cursed and then a yell and Jared took off.

"Jared, get going!" Vladimir shouted and they followed closely behind to find a gray and white wolf fighting Paul and Paul was losing. The wolf looked savage and like it was carrying rabies or something. The gray eyes gleamed in the sun and his claws were long, amazingly sharp and deadly; he slashed as Aubrey and the vampire jumped back just in time. Jared and Nik sprang. The wolf snarled at Vladimir and Stephen to stay back, away from him. His muzzle was bleeding and his ear was cut. There was a tear in the belly of the beast and he didn't seem to care.

Aubrey and Nik jumped into the fight with the two wolves on their side; their opponent bit Nik hard in his arm and Nik yelled out in surprise from now expecting that. The wolf tried to rip his arm from the socket and right from his body but Liam kicked him in the side and they heard a rib crack; they all hesitated when the wolf fell to the ground. His two minor and one major wound were still bleeding and their clothes held crimson residue from the fight. Liam frowned. He was like Carlisle, Nikolas knew, non-violent and quiet. He probably only came because he was bored highly positive that nothing was going to happen. Damn, he was wrong! Oops.

Nik and Aubrey didn't move forward just yet; it was still breathing but heavily and they heard him groan almost. Then whimper surely and Stephen and Vladimir moved forward as Jared and Paul and Liam surrounded them for a second fight with it. "It looks like he's a real wolf, but Paul is sure he's not."

Aubrey rubbed his chin, "Shit." He said and yelled, "CHRIST!" When the canine jumped up and sprang into the forest as a blur of gray and white. "Bitch ass scared-." Nik threw his shoe at Aubrey, "What!" he yelled, "He got away." Aubrey pointed towards the wolf's retrieving direction and kicked a rock, it smashed into a tree and crumbled to several pieces.

"Fine, so what? What are the chances that the wolf is with the Volturi?" Vladimir asked, "Very little." He answered his own question before anyone else could and they saw Jared and Paul licking their minor wounds. "Come on, let's get back and tell the generals," Vladimir mocked. He teased Carlisle by calling him a general and Angel was his captain. "Dogs," he said. "Will you be alright?"

They stood in response and led the way back to the house and the field where the others were waiting for their return. The others at the others were waiting calmly for their return and when Nikolas and Vladimir told them of what happened with the visiting wolf, Carlisle thought it just a normal wolf.

Aubrey shook his head, "I know wolves. They wouldn't fight a werewolf," he said and Angel frowned and Nik heard him think about calling Connor. "This wolf was different… maybe it's a hybrid of something else."

They found it unlikely and Aubrey had shrugged; Nessie joined Jacob. "What do you think it was Jacob?"

Jacob Black frowned and bit his lower lip, "I'm not sure Nessie but we'll keep you safe. I promise. The wolf might come- if he comes back, we'll fight it and he'll lose."

Renesmee shivered at the thought of an innocent creature dying; Nessie looked at him and Nikolas took a deep breath and reflected what he knew and figured was right:

Nik knew that the wolf had left to go find someone else. He knew that the Volturi had arrived but were taking their time in arriving. He knew that he might never see his brother after tomorrow because he had already vowed, to Sara and himself, that he'd keep Christopher alive until his own dying breath. Nikolas knew that their visitor just now, wasn't alone.


	3. The Day's End

**~Chapter 3~**

**The Day's End**

For now the night was silent and thankfully the wolf and the Volturi hadn't arrived or returned, for that matter of speaking… but they'd created small groups to keep an eye on the fields. Nik stayed up with Jacob, in his human form for now, and he munched on some chips from his house.

"What would you be doing, if you didn't have to do this Jake?" Nik asked, trying to make small talk, get a conversation going.

However, Jacob shrugged, but then he smiled. "I'd be teasing Nessie and we'd be together." He said, "Bella and I will argue more over the name I gave her and Edward will only scowl at me, side with Bella of course."

"Of course."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, well…" he trailed off. "What would you be doing Nikolas?"

Nik and Jacob were sitting on the grass and Nik leaned back on his elbow before he answered, "I'd be mocking Sara, my brother's mate for her inability to do magic anymore; making eyes at Jessica, Aubrey's mate because I can and I know Aubrey won't hurt me. Jessica finds me 'cute'," he smiled and Jacob laughed again- a bark really. "If I wasn't here, I'd probably be hunting; I prefer human, but for now, I'm on a diet."

"Animals?" Nikolas nodded. "I'm willing to say that the Cullen's are grateful for that."

Nikolas nodded, "Yeah. Angel is already a veggie and so is Spike so that's not a problem," Nik shrugged and yawned loudly. "It's been a long day… at least it wasn't spent waiting for death to come."

"Are you just that negative all the time?"

Nik, this time, was the one to laugh. "Nah! Just not until I met you Jay!" This time they both chuckled and Nik held out his hand, "Start over? I'm Nik. Vampire, of the Concord Coven."

Jacob Black shook his hand, "Jake. Werewolf of the La Push Pack."

They released hands and Jacob looked over as he saw Christopher and Makenna, Charles won't like that very much in Jake's opinion since Makenna and Charles are mates. The two were talking, but Jacob always thought that vampires were a little too jump-in-to-the-action-and-then-talk and figured that Charles might hurt Chris before the night is through. Nik read his mind and smiled.

"Christopher is in love with Sara ad quite frankly," he said and Jacob turned to look back at him. "Its disgusting." The wolf chuckled again as Nik added. "Sara was once my enemy."

"Really?" Nik nodded, "she and I are still in this kind of stage where we feel uncomfortable around each other… Chris and I both bit her."

Jacob started. "Why?"

"Because Christopher was afraid too but when I did it for him, he joined in…." Nik pushed up to sitting against a tree trunk and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sara hated Chris for it, she left."

"Obviously she returned."

Nik nodded, "A few years ago, yeah. She missed my brother and Chris was getting tired, waiting for her…" he added at Jacob's look. "I just mean he was going to go after her. We're vampires Jacob, when we get our mate we keep her."

Jacob shivered and Nikolas frowned: werewolves don't shiver because they don't get cold; but then Nik saw he was thinking about Edward and Bella. Yeah, vampires didn't let go; although technically Edward tried, he still ended up with the girl and now Jacob has imprinted on Nessie…. Werewolves don't let go either. He hadn't known he spoken aloud until Nik patted his shoulder. "I agree my man."

Jacob nodded, "Glad you do and," he added. "I'm glad we had this chat."

"Me too Jacob and I'll tell you why- I want to like you."

Jacob agreed that was a good reason and even thanked him for the opportunity. Nik smiled and they stood as Christopher and Aubrey came over to chat. "What's going on?"

Aubrey shook his head, "Nothing. Yet. No sign of our friend, though and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"Probably both." Chris decided and Aubrey only shrugged one shoulder. "Hey Leah." Shorts and a tee shirt, but barefoot Leah rolled her eyes at them and went on to see her brother Seth among a group of sleeping wolves. "Fine, don't say hi!" Chris called and Leah still ignored him.

Jacob shrugged when Nik looked at him. "Leah's special, but she is getting better." Christopher folded his arms and looked at Nik, "You called Sara?"

"Aubrey called Jessica, so I talked to her too. I want her so badly, I miss her so much," he mumbled.

Nik smiled and looked at Jacob in a see-what-I- was-talking-about look and Jacob smiled. "This time tomorrow, we'll be home."

"I hope so," Christ muttered and Aubrey thumped his shoulder hard. He grunted as he spoke again, "Thanks Aubrey."

"Any time, sap," he muttered and turned on his heel but Nik knew he missed Jessica a lot but Aubrey wasn't the kind to share feelings. Not before, not now, not ever.

Nikolas and Jacob returned a small group of people, leaving his brother and his best friend to their post. Edward and Emmett went to sit together as well; Jasper and Spike were together but not speaking like most other look-out couple.

Carlisle stood in the kitchen, just watching everyone as though afraid, but he was afraid. Afraid for their lives, his family's lives… Nessie's most of all because the Volturi, if they decide it, they'll kill her and kill them for just allowing her existence and still just for the fact she's alive and been allowed to live. Carlisle didn't want to see a dead relative on the morrow.

Nikolas felt him watching everyone and went to join him. _What if they die tomorrow? What if this ends in a war and bodies… Edward's Jasper's Alice's- she's little and capable… she'd die to be with Jasper._

Nikolas put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and the doctor turned around slowly, "Don't think like that Doc. IF we have to fight, we'll win because they'll rely on us not knowing how to fight worth a damn and we do. Aubrey and I are good. Angel is one of the best I've ever seen and Emmett has energy to burn." Carlisle chuckled a little. "At least I got you to laugh."

"Thank you Nik. Why are you being so nice to everyone? I heard you talking with Jacob Black."

Nik Ravena smiled, "Somewhere down the line… the line behind us," he said. "We're all related by one true person, who bit someone, who bit someone and so on." Carlisle smiled.

"Hear you out," he smiled. "The family Philosopher," he clasped Nik's shoulder and they both laughed. "I suppose, in a long way you very good point. We're a family," he said and turned around to see his adoptive family enter. "We stick together and we'll win tomorrow."

"We're a family," Esme agreed. "We'll be fine." She went forward and Carlisle held out his hand and Esme hurried to take it.

Aubrey put his elbow on Chris's shoulder, to use for an armrest. "Esme, babe, we are a very large family so I expect a lot of birthday and Christmas presents." Esme giggled and Carlisle pulled his wife close against his chest and let his lips fall into her soft brown hair. "However, it is late and the troops are arraigned and it's late."

"I agree, we should get to bed," Carlisle said over Esme's hair. Nikolas saw Maggie outside with Vladimir and Stephen and a few other vampires, "Good night Edward Alice, kids."

"'Night dad," Edward murmured and Esme kissed her kids, even Chris and Nik on the cheeks. Esme held her husband's hand as they went upstairs to their room but Nik suspected that most of them wouldn't be able to sleep due to nerves and full minds of the next evening's events.

Nikolas left Christopher and Aubrey to a sleep(less) night and went back downstairs to find Maggie now alone. The girl lay in the grass and her arms under her head as she watched the stars and Nikolas went over. She tilted her head back to see him. She smiled and he returned it.

"Hey Maggie, aren't you going to bed."

"Look-out," she said. "Not very good at it, I know, but I don't want to sit by the trees. They're creepy and I don't like creeps."

He chuckled and agreed. "It's cold here, even for me and I'm a vampire. Ready for tomorrow?"

Maggie looked over at him. "Yeah… did you mean what you said about us all being a family?" Nik nodded; surprised to hear that she heard him and he sure several others did too. Maggie rolled to her stomach and sat up on her elbows, "I like that I have a few hundred thousand relations."

Nik laughed and reached forward and took her around her waist and turned her over to lie over his lap. "I don't like flirting Magg's," he whispered and she smiled. He kissed her lips Spiderman style, upside down, and she smiled as he pulled back.


	4. The Day Means Retribution

**~Chapter 4~**

**The Day Means Retribution**

Everyone stood together, separated but close together, just in case and today was the day that they'd meet their retribution, their justice, revenge, their hope. Possibly the end.

Nikolas and Christopher Ravena, Aubrey Karew, and Angel stood in a small group of their own with Spike- having been asked to guard- over by Esme and Alice. Jasper and Emmett stood by Rosalie and Bella and Nessie; Edward and Carlisle walked up to Aro together. Renesmee's guard, Jacob, held her on his back as he stood in wolf state and Bella beside him. Jacob shivered beneath Renesmee's calves and she leaned forward and kissed his neck- he whined.

"Witnesses?" Aro asked.

Carlisle gestured around him, "I have witnesses Aro to prove to you that my grandchild isn't a threat to vampires… isn't a threat to you. They'll all testify that Renesmee has been growing, she sleeps, and even eats human food."

Aro smiled, "I will see for myself soon enough." He stood in the front, Jane on his right, Alec on his left, Caius and Marcus behind them, creating a triangle of Volturi member. The three brothers wore black robes and the two witch twins wore red capes.

"Shall I have my friends come to tell you one at a time, the same thing I've told you Aro? Aro," Carlisle said. "I'm your friend, I wouldn't lie to you, I swear. Renesmee isn't dangerous and she isn't an immortal child. Her father is vampire, her mother human-."

"She still has vampire tendencies. I can't allow an unstable vampire to live in our world Carlisle. They can't think for themselves and they are unpredictable; you know that. Vampire children are unstable." He said again.

Sam's fur stood on end and Jacob growled and crouched, Bella pulled Nessie down but Jacob wouldn't leave her side, Bella knew he was her baby's protector. From the shade of the trees, a gray and white wolf appeared. Aro looked at Carlisle, "I don't know what's going on Aro."

"Hand," he ordered and Carlisle gave Aro his hand. A simple touch and Aro knew he was telling the truth.

The wolf came out and stood on all four, looked from one werewolf to another and then shook out his fur of a few twigs and leaves, which floated to the ground. His gray eyes surveyed them all. Then he lay down and yawned. The mutt fell asleep!

"Very odd. Friend of yours?"

Carlisle shook his head, "We had a run in with it yesterday. A few of my friends fought it off."

Bella stiffened, the wolf wasn't there to hurt them.; it ran yesterday to keep from hurting them. Bella was sure it meant no harm to anyone; she realized she needed to help keep him safe too.

She looked over at her husband, down at her daughter and at Jacob. She couldn't help it- she put her hand on his head and ruffled his fur, she thought she heard him chuckle. Aro smiled at her, "Nice to see you've joined our party Bella dear." She said nothing, afraid to trust her lips and tongue to form words she shouldn't and didn't want to say. Edward, she did see, straightened his spine, his fist formed behind his back.

Marcus looked over at Caius then spoke to Aro. "How can we be sure the child is a threat? Maybe this is different."

"All immortal children are the same Marcus," Aro said, assured. "Marcus, that child is a vampire, a threat to our kind and must be destroyed immediately."

Carlisle shook his head, "I won't let you and neither with my sons, my daughters. My _entire_ family is here Aro, to fight you if we have too."

Aro laughed, "I have Jane and Alec on my side."

Bella saw the wolf tilt his head when Jane and Alec stepped up. What was the creature up too?

"With them I'll win and then we'll do what is supposed to be done."

Then the wolf stood and Aro looked over at him. The wolf barked, howled for five seconds and then sat, not laid down, but sat and then he let his tongue hang out like a family dog. They all stared when someone came out from the forest behind him. The man was at the peek of adulthood and wore a white tee shirt with jeans and boots; his green eyes were bright and his lips were pursed. He looked behind and three more followed.

First was a young looking boy in black khakis and black shoes; his handsome face made several girls gasp- including Aro's wife who giggled and stepped forward. Aro shoved her backwards.

"Now that's rude," said the first girl. She was young too, dressed in a brown skirt and had a dagger holstered on her thigh. Her black hair was loose and her blue eyes were soft and still. "You don't girls Mr. Vampire- it's rude."

"You have no right to speak to me."

"I have every right," she said and noticed the Amazon Coven. She smiled.

The final girl appeared and pulled a leaf from her shirt, "I hate the surface. It's big and I think I'm agoraphobic. Ruari sweetheart, why don't you join us." She said and the wolf yawned again and turned into a human.

A werewolf. He was tall and very slim, his long hair was super thin and he looked very angry. "Ella, these are your people, not ours."

She snorted and nodded over at Sam, "That's a werewolf if I ever saw one. You look tiny compared to that."

He growled back at her and she smiled, "Focus your anger on them, not her." Said the first man and looked back at her, she shrugged.

"Deserved. However, he's right." She stepped forward; she was average height and had white hair and dark eyes. Her pale face said she was a vampire too; she wore a black skirt and a top that wrapped around her body like linen, one shoulder strap and she had a short sword strapped to her back. "Ruari, what's going on?"

"The dark one in front says vampire children don't deserve to live."

"That'll change," she said. "Go on."

"Then they clearly have their own. I believe they are called Jane and Alec," he nodded to Carlisle's side, "Good side Ella." Then to Aro, "Bad, very bad."

"That's a good wolf," she smiled back at him and went forward. She looked down at Jane and Alec, "How old were you?"

"Fourteen," Alec said. "We don't regret it either."

She reached out and ran her fingers under his chin, "I'm sure you don't precious," she smiled and pulled him forward and put her arm around his shoulders. "My brother," she said. "Is your age… he won't like you," she said and Alec frowned as she stepped away and went to Jane. "My sister could kill you in five seconds and she's five years old."

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Stella," she said. Gestured to her friends, "We're the daughters and sons of kings of Atlantis the City of the Gods and since, you're… whatever the hell you think you are, I'm much better."

"I have Jane who can make you think you're dying and Alec-."

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm sure they can do a bunch of things, however." She said and slid a dagger from her thigh harness, "I'm a creature of the gods, banished by the gods and yet sent here by the same gods who hate us," she laughed. "Ladon, my dragon," the one in the white shirt. "Gideon the nymph; the Amazon princess, Kara. Ruari is our newest friend in our little gang of king's children; we're very powerful, even more so that we've been 'brought' here to deal with you."

"Deal with us? We don't obey a king or queen here."

She smiled and stood in front of Aro, looked up at him, "No," she shook her head. "But you think yourself as a king, don't you Aro? You can try to hurt me, but I'm very sure my death won't go unpunished and Ladon doesn't like to hold back his hand when a sword or something sharp is in it." She stepped back.

"Why are you here?"

"To stop you, of course." She said and looked at Carlisle, "The gods sent us for a reason. Please forgive Ruari for frightening you yesterday, he got ahead of himself; sensed his kind."

"Vampires have a king and queen?"

"Only in Atlantis, if I wanted to tell you to do something, it's your decision," she said. "However, when it comes to rogue vampires who think they can be someone they aren't," she looked at Aro who stepped back. "I take that matter very seriously and so would my father if he were here, Layel doesn't take crap from people like him and neither do I."

"Your father is dead?"

Ella shook her head, "He's in Atlantis making sure my own," she looked at Aro. "Vampire children are behaving."

"You have an immortal vampire child?" Aro asked.

"I have three," she said. "Born from me and my husband, Ladon," she looked at the dragon who smirked. "Their grandparents love to watch them for us. Immortal children can be controlled when the chances are right," she told Aro. Ella looked back right at Renesmee, "She is controlled and surrounded by people, clearly very capable of containing her. Only a fool like you wouldn't be able to see that she's isn't a threat to my people."

"Your people!" Aro yelled.

Ella nodded. "As a king's daughter, it's my job to protect my people from creatures like you."

"And what am I?"

"Pathetic," she answered. "A rogue vampire and I my people's history recalls that rogue vampires prove to be very dangerous. More then your immortal children," she looked at Jane and Alec. "Using children as weapons…" she tsked under her tongue. "Either you step down from your _imaginary_ post or I kill you here and now and I vow to the gods I will make it so damn enjoyable for me," she said. "That you'll beg for death."

Ladon smiled, "Gods, I love that woman." He looked Ruari, "That's how had we had our first child, threatened to cut me off forever." Kara and Gideon groaned.


	5. The Day Be the Victorious One

**~Chapter 5~**

**The Day… Be the Victorious One**

Aro stared down at the little chit who thought to dethrone him, claiming she's a king's daughter. Who thinks that immortal children can be tame! Preposterous. Nikolas glanced over at Christopher then at Maggie who caught his eye and she smiled, while biting her lip. Nik whispered over to Aubrey, "What will happen?"

"I dunno," he whispered.

Aro raised his hand to hit her, she blocked it and Ladon growled, smoke came out of his nostrils and mouth. She kicked Aro so hard, his ribs cracked and he fell backwards. "Assault on a princess is punishable by death," she told him. However, instead of being angry, she was pleased. She wanted him to hit her, so she'd have reason to kill him. "Up here on the surface, vampires, werewolves, and everything else created by our sole father and mother, have no leader except for those in their own covens." She explained, "So in any case, you have no real legal right to destroy the child of a then human and vampire."

Carlisle visibly relaxed.

"As of today, I am hereby exiling you to Atlantis to join my army in the slave trade for my," she gestured over at her friends. "Amazon sisters." Kara skipped over.

"I love pets. Daddy says I can keep one if I find one worth my time."

Marcus and Caius came forward, but Ladon growled loudly and they actually stopped. "Don't you love my husband," she smiled down at Kara who giggled. "He's so scary." She grinned over at Ladon who folded his muscle roped arms across his chest.

"Just like that we're free from the Volturi?" Angel asked.

Ella turned to face him, "You are not the sons or daughters of Atlantis so you have no real leader. You are leader of your family and you of your friends and son," she said. "Surface vampires have no true world-leader. Only Atlanteans do and it will stay that way." She said and turned back to Aro but looked at his wife, "Gideon is single." She squealed and ran over to the tall slim boy who laughed. The other two wives followed.

"Takes after his father," Kara muttered. "I swear he does."

"King Valerian has a mate, Gideon does not so I don't care who he… shares with."

Caius snarled when his mate kissed Gideon and they disappeared into the trees, the three women giggling could be heard. The werewolves actually began laughing in their barking way. He looked at Ella, "How did you know about this."

"I have a secret weapon," she said and pointed up to the sky. "The gods watch over Atlantis as they watch over you." She looked back at Carlisle and Angel, "Once upon a time, all our species resided together in history. War broke out over the vampires and the werewolves, which originates their hatred for each other." She looked at Renesmee.

Carlisle looked back at his granddaughter. "What's wrong? Will Nessie get hurt?"

Ella chuckled, "I am not able to see the future." She said, "If I could, I'd been here years ago to stop Aro," she looked at Aro who stood behind Jane and Alec. "Hiding behind children, how pathetic of you."

Aro lunged.

Ladon and Ruari both transformed. Ruari into his gray and white wolf-sized werewolf and Ladon into a blue and silver dragon with a tail of spikes; his scales were smooth and larger on his body and smaller on the neck. His eyes blazed orange; his forked tongue could be seen when he opened his mouth to snap at Volturi members. He came forward.

Ella grabbed Aro by the throat and hefted him over her head and slammed him down, hard, into the ground and she kept her knee on his sternum. "Did you know that my husband can eat vampires in that form?" she said and rose, dragging him with her and threw him as if he was a doll and Ladon rose on his hind legs and snatched Aro from the air and slammed the vampire down into the ground, making the earth shake slightly. Aro screamed for release.

Ladon spewed fired and charred Aro's dark hair and face, the smell of burnt flesh rose in the air. Stephen and Vladimir moved around people to see. Ella looked at them, "I know of your coven being destroyed when they came to power," she said. "Your castles were destroyed and for that, I am truly sorry you are alone."

Stephen seemed to take I air to his lungs.

"When you return home, you'll find a new castle been built for you; tapestries showing your old homes and your families will hang in your chambers and halls."

"Thank you," Stephen managed and Vladimir nodded, seconding that.

Ella nodded once. Job well done. "I don't take executions on innocent vampires lightly and rogue vampires have no right be kept alive."

"How do we know that you're legit?"

Ella looked back at Aubrey, "You don't but might as well trust me now. I don't see you doing anything." She said and Aubrey scowled. She went over to Ladon who raised his head as she approached; she bent and retrieved Aro. He'd begun healing, yes, but his face was still partly black and the smell of burning flesh still surrounded him horribly. He groaned when he was forced to stand.

Ella of Atlantis, raised her hand and a huge doorway appeared. "Ruari sweetheart, go find Gideon; it's time to go." She said and shoved Aro through the portal. On the other side was a huge jungle; it was beautiful with a palace in the back and a man with white hair, a woman with blue hair stood together with three young children. "Kara, take your prisoner and take him to the Amazon camp to join the other slaves."

Kara skipped over and went through the portal. Gideon returned and the wives of the Volturi (leaders) awed and ohed the doorway into Atlantis. She sang about home and her voice eventually disappeared. Gideon went in after her and then Ruari.

Angel went forward, "But I don't understand why you came in the first place."

Ella stopped before she entered. She turned to him, "The girl's destiny is important for the future of two species, the vampires and the werewolves. Just because I have no right to be leader of you on the surface means naught when it comes to your lives and safety." She smiled, "You are descended from Atlantean sons and daughters. There was a trade," she said. "To stay alive on the surface, you gave up the ability to produce children," she said. "Instead you found out that biting humans allows the species to grow." She took a deep breath.

"How the girl and your vampire female managed to conceive her son and her daughter, I don't know. Nonetheless, just like humans we're evolving. Maybe eventually our kind, on the surface, will be able to bare children like we can in Atlantis." She shrugged and with that, Ladon followed her into the portal.

They saw the three children run to her and she lifted the smallest. The portal disappeared and then… they all realized that it was suddenly over. Jane screamed and Alec kicked the ground. Stephen and Vladimir smiled at the two witch twins. "Guess who gets a new home?" Jane and Alec didn't get far before the Romanians caught up to them.

THE END

_Thanks for reading, it was short but that's why i decided to write it for FanFiction. Let me know what you thought please. i would appreciate it a lot.  
~GwinsDavineRaven_


End file.
